


If Fire had a Shadow

by Siana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff galore, M/M, Student!Akashi, Vampire AU, foot worship, teacher!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siana/pseuds/Siana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short fluffy drabbles I've posted on tumblr, along with my entries for AkaKuro week 2015.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kuroko pays Akashi a surprise visit

“Tetsuya.” Akashi said with mild surprise when he opened the door.

“Hello, Akashi-kun. I came to visit,” was what Kuroko attempted to say in greeting, but it came out all chopped up due to his intensely chattering teeth. The downpour had caught him by surprise and without an umbrella. Now he was soaked to the bones.

Akashi stepped to the side and Kuroko hurried into the relative warmth of Akashi’s entrance hall. He dripped all over the place, but right now there was no helping it.

“I’ll get you a towel.” Akashi said and made off to retrieve one. Kuroko dropped his bag and stepped out of his shoes. His socked feet left watery imprints on the floor.

“I am always pleased when you visit, but I suppose your timing is rather poor on this one.” Akashi commented. “Come, I’ll dry your hair and then you are going to take a nice hot bath.”

“Pardon the intrusion.” Kuroko muttered and stepped into Akashi’s apartment. He chose not to comment on the redundancy of using a towel when he was going to have to take a bath anyway.

Akashi gently put the towel on his head and rubbed. There was a small, rather secret smile on his lips. He had to enjoy this immensely.

“What brings you here anyway? It is unusual for Tetsuya to show up unannounced.”

“I was in the area.” Kuroko said deadpan, glad the towel was currently hiding his face. The truth was, he had simply missed Akashi who was busy with all the assignments his father expected him to finish during summer break. He wanted to prepare his son to take over more responsibility within the company soon.

Akashi paused. He tried to get a look at Kuroko’s face, but he kept turning it away. “Tetsuya, did you miss me by chance?” He finally caught Kuroko’s chin and forced him to look at him.

“Yes.” Kuroko muttered. Even with the cold of the rainwater, he could feel the heat of his blush.

Akashi smiled. He leaned in to kiss Kuroko gently on the lips. It was a rather wet kiss due to all the water still dripping from Kuroko’s face. Not that either of them minded. “Welcome home.” He whispered once they broke apart. Kuroko’s blush returned in full force. Akashi pulled away with a low chuckle. “I’ll heat the bathwater, if you would undress and hang your clothes?”

Kuroko just nodded mutely. He was glad to be finally able to pull off the wet, cold clothes.

Akashi was waiting for him in the bathroom, already stripped to his skin and testing the bathwater. It wasn’t really a surprise that Akashi intended to join him.

“Let me wash your back.” Akashi offered once Kuroko had entered. He felt the tiniest bit of self-consciousness with both of them naked, but Akashi had seen so much more of him than just his naked skin.

“I can do it myself.” Kuroko insisted for modesty’s sake.

“Please?”

There was really nothing he could say to that. Kuroko sat down on the stool. The bathroom was warm, but he still felt rather cold. Akashi pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. Kuroko shivered when the hot water hit his skin. Slowly, his tense, freezing muscles relaxed.

“How was your journey?” Akashi asked conversationally.

“Uneventful.”

“Next time, you can tell me beforehand and I’ll send a driver to pick you up.”

“Akashi-kun shouldn’t be so wasteful.”

Akashi’s hands were rubbing softly into the tense muscles of Kuroko’s shoulder. “You can’t begrudge me if I want to spoil my beloved.”

Kuroko was once again glad Akashi could not see his face. Not that he needed to. He could tell perfectly when he had flustered Kuroko.

Akashi rinsed the soap from his back. Kuroko made to stand up, but Akashi pulled him back down again. “I am very glad Tetsuya missed me.” He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Kuroko. He trailed a line of kisses down Kuroko’s back, before settling his chin on his shoulder. “I missed you too.”

Kuroko hummed. Even though they were naked, the touches between them were of a rather innocent nature. Merely for the sake of reacquainting themselves with each other after their long separation.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko started, unsure what exactly he wanted to say. The bath was filled with steam, yet his skin was still not acclimatized to the warmth, so maybe it was an attempt to move things along. But he found he quite liked the gentle puffs of Akashi’s breath against his neck.

“Just a moment.” Akashi murmured. His arms tightened slightly and Kuroko gave in to the pull. Akashi was warm against his back.

“I missed you so much.” It’s barely there, just a whisper of breath against the skin of his neck, but it sends a shiver down Kuroko’s spine all the same.

“Akashi-kun, how about I was your back next?”

“Oh? Tetsuya would do that for me?”

“Of course. It is courteous to return a favor.”

“It’s rather harsh, if you say it like that.”

Kuroko ignored Akashi’s attempt at a pout. Kise might have been able to pull it off convincingly back in their middle school days, but Akashi simply looked adorable put off. Still, he kind of earned the kiss Kuroko gave him.

It was probably the longest bath Kuroko had ever taken in his life, but at least he could be sure that every centimeter of his body was clean with all the attention Akashi lavished on him. The delicious dinner Akashi cooked for him was just the icing of an already very delicious cake.

He should surprise-visit Akashi more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Akashi reads for Kuroko

Akashi looked up when Kuroko dumped a stack of books on his desk in front of him. He had been pouring over news articles and stock developments to gauge where his company’s next investment should go. It was already dark outside.

“Akashi-kun promised to read with me.” Kuroko said in way of explanation. He didn’t sound like he would accept a no as answer. Akashi closed his laptop. The stock market wasn’t going anywhere. Neither was Kuroko, but he hadn’t spent time with his lover in quite a while. And he did promise.

“Do you expect me to read all these?” Akashi asked, but before he could look through the stack, Kuroko pulled him into a kiss. Come to think of it, it had been a while since the last time there were any form of intimate. He really should reserve more of his day for Kuroko. He made a mental note to do just that.

“It shouldn’t be a problem for Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said after Akashi had thoroughly reacquainted himself with his lips. A little breathless maybe, but ever unflappable.

“Of course not.” Akashi-kun murmured and pecked another kiss on Kuroko’s cheek for good measurement. The faint blush there deepened. “But a good book should be savored, don’t you think?”

Kuroko hummed and stole another kiss.

Since he would end up reading them all anyway, Akashi pulled out one at random. Kuroko gave him a stern look but didn’t complain. He likely upset the order Kuroko decided to read these books in, but he was decidedly unapologetic. Kuroko had a knack for messing with his routine; it was only fair he returned the favor every now and then.

They settled in the living room on the huge leather sofa they had gotten after that one time Aomine almost strangled Kise in his sleep when they shared the guest room after Kuroko’s birthday celebration. Apparently Kise had hogged all the blankets _and_ almost kicked Aomine out of the bed. Kuroko had prepared tea and a plate with cookies. Akashi watched with a raised eyebrow as Kuroko settled in next to him, legs pulled under, cup in hand and no book whatsoever in near proximity.

“Akashi-kun can read for me.” Kuroko declared and snuggled into his side. He pulled the blanket from one end of the sofa and unfolded it over his legs. He made a cute view, snuggled in warmly like that, the steam of the cup misting in front of his face.

“Do I get a say in this?” Akashi asked with a small smile.

Kuroko reached for a cookie and handed it to him.

“Is that my payment?” He took a bite. The cookie was a bit hard, but otherwise delicious. Kuroko could cook well enough but recently he had tried a hand in baking. The results were mixed, but Akashi always made a point to try them.

“Read.” Kuroko commanded and pressed his toes against Akashi’s thigh.

Akashi complied. Kuroko had once told him that his voice was pleasant to listen to, even when in command mode. He had then continued on about how well enunciated Akashi’s speech was and that he would make a really good reader. Now, if only he could do different voices…

Kuroko quietly sipped his tea and listened. Akashi played around with inflection a bit to create distinguished voices for the different characters but that was as far as it got. His own tea was growing cold, but he didn’t quite care. He could watch Kuroko from the corner of his eye, see the pleased little smile on his lips. It was all he needed.

He kept reading even when his voice grew hoarse. Kuroko’s eyelids were flagging and he was resting his head on Akashi’s shoulders. The tea cup was long emptied and stood next to Akashi’s full one on the coffee table. The blanket had spread over both of them, leaving him comfortable and warm.

Eventually, Kuroko fell asleep. Akashi kept reading for a while longer guiding Kuroko into deeper sleep before he finally bookmarked the page and put the book down. Kuroko mumbled something and snuggled closer. He’d barely moved but his hair had already started sticking up in odd angles as though pulled up by invisible strings.

Akashi carried him to their bed and gently laid him down. He took the time to clean up the living room, before joining his lover. Kuroko instantly snuggled up to him, drawn in by familiar warmth. Akashi fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Akashi worships Kuroko's feet

“What are you doing?“ Kuroko asked with mild curiosity. Truth be told, it was quite obvious what Akashi was doing.

Akashi looked up from where he was kneeling at his feet. He did that occasionally, random - seemingly so - bouts of wanting to worship - quite literally - Kuroko. Kuroko had suspected leftover bits of guilt, Akashi merely claimed he loved all of Kuroko equally and wanted to show it. He had since adjusted his assessment and concluded Akashi merely had a thing for feet.

Akashi’s smile was innocent and so fake it would put Kise to shame. “Whatever do you mean Tetsuya? Seiza is quite good for posture; you should try it more often.”

Kuroko raised an unimpressed eyebrow. The worst part was, Akashi usually wasn’t shy in following his desires, but he knew he could tease Kuroko by acting coy. Even worse, it was working. Always.

“It’s rather bad for your knees thought.”

“Not when you kneel on a pillow.” Akashi said smoothly.

“Akashi-kun has no pillow at hand.” Maybe, if they continued to focus on some unrelated matters, Akashi would miraculously forget his original intentions. Kuroko was far from adverse to the prospect of impending foot worship - quite the opposite - but that was unfortunately precisely the problem. It wasn’t like Akashi had any difficulties in getting what he wanted from him, but every time after Akashi had done his worshipping, Kuroko wasn’t partial to even _trying_ to deny him. He could have asked for a naked dance and Kuroko would have delivered.

It was a good thing Akashi never exploited his power. But still.

“Then we should quickly do something about that, shouldn’t we?” Akashi asked with a sly grin. Before Kuroko could even think of pointing out that he’d have to get up and be done with it, Akashi had already pulled the socks from his feet. His toes curled in anticipation.

Akashi hummed. He dragged his thumb down the inside of Kuroko’s ankle, applying some pressure right into the soft pad of his heel. Kuroko bit on his lips to cage in the sigh that threatened to escape. Really, it was not so much that Akashi had a thing for feet, but that Kuroko was helplessly sensitive towards his touch.

“I suppose there is only one way to justify the impending ruin of my knees.” Akashi said with a knowing smile. He proceeded to pull Kuroko’s foot into his lap. Kuroko had a mind of wriggling his toes and making Akashi uncomfortable in turn, but Akashi was simply faster and much more determined. He pressed the pad of his thumbs into the ball of Kuroko’s foot and all rational thoughts fled.

He was way too good at this and the many accounts of repetition had only served to improve. Akashi worked his fingers, finding all the spots on Kuroko’s foot that were sensitive. Kuroko gave up his cursory resistance and let his eyes fall shut. Akashi worked his left foot and then his right any by the end of it Kuroko was pliant and all too willing to comply to everything Akashi proposed.

Which was to say, they weren’t even done yet. Akashi ran a hand along the length of Kuroko’s calf, kneading the muscles until they were relaxed and soft. He held the heel of his foot in his other hand, applying gently pressure with the pad of his thumb. “Tetsuya has beautiful feet.” Akashi murmured and leaned forward to press a kiss on his knee.

Kuroko hummed noncommittally, hoping Akashi wouldn’t require his engagement anytime soon. He felt comfortably warm all over and very, very pleased.

“But then again, everything about Tetsuya is beautiful.” Kuroko afforded a glance through his half closed eyelids to peek at Akashi. The sight was disarming and unfair. Akashi was smiling, warm and with his eyes crinkling slightly, so full of love and adulation. Kuroko decided it was safer for his heart if he kept his eyes closed.

Akashi laughed softly. “I love you Tetsuya.” He murmured and then Kuroko’s foot was lifted and warm lips pressed on his skin. “All of you.” He kissed his way down to the toes and then each of his toes, even the small one. Kuroko shivered. Akashi set down his foot and picked up the other to repeat the process.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi still held his foot, close enough to his face that Kuroko could feel the ghostly caress of his breath. As if that wasn’t enough to undo him, he also had to use the most suggestive tone of voices. “May I show you where else I love you?”

Kuroko moaned.

Akashis’ laughter was light and musical.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 1 (April 11*) - High School AkaKuro Day**  
>  (or Teikou!Akashi x HS!Kuroko)  
>  **Distance** | Old Habits | **Rivalry**

Tetsuya watched as Aomine turned his back and walked away. It was merely the beginning of the end. One after another, his old teammates turned their backs and Tetsuya lost the connection he once had to his basketball.

He owed it to Kagami that he had finally found his answer, a fact that he was eternally grateful for. But even after beating Kise, beating Midorima, beating _Aomine_ , something was still missing. Murasakibara losing felt less poignant than it deserved, but at that point Tetsuya had already shifted all his focus on the one thing that would decide if his suffering would be worth worth it.

Beating Akashi Seijuro.

They had never been close, not in the way Aomine and he had been close. But there had been a special connection between them; at least Tetsuya had thought there had been. Aomine might have acknowledged him first, but without Akashi, there wouldn’t even be anything like Kuroko’s basketball. He was the true beginning and had almost been the end too.

But Tetsuya could not help but think that he was alone in thinking this. Akashi had always been distant, but the distance he maintained seemed to be an integral part of who he was. A good leader and remarkable captain, surveying his player’s needs and acting accordingly, while staying in the background. But then he had changed. And his distance had become indifferent, his only interest laid in his player’s worth.

Ever victorious.

“It’s been a while, Tetsuya.” Akashi said with a smile that couldn’t be called a smile at all. It was a taunt and it was all of Akashi’s arrogance wrapped into a mockery of a smile. Tetsuya could no longer say he knew this boy.

Tetsuya felt the tension crackle over his skin, felt the all too familiar helpless anger whenever he was faced with _this_ Akashi. He couldn’t reach him, no matter how much he tried. It was pointless, why was Tetsuya even bothering?

The tension was broken when Kagami stepped in. Tetsuya could only watch when Akashi brought him to his knees, but just because he was powerless now, didn’t mean he would be forever.

He wouldn’t let Akashi win.

~*~

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Kuroko.”

And just like that, all the distance that existed between them was gone. The world consisted of Akashi and Akashi alone. No matter how far apart they were, in that moment Tetsuya thought they would always find their way back to each other.

Akashi’s smile told him he thought the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 2 (April 12)**  
>  Post-Winter Cup | **Vorpal Swords** | Reunions

“Five years of practice and Kuroko still can’t keep up.” Akashi’s face appeared in Tetsuya’s field of vision, smiling as though he hadn’t just made fun of Tetsuya’s pathetic stamina.

“Well,” Tetsuya said with affected indifference, “it can’t be helped with how all of you insist on getting better with no regards to common people like me.” He would have crossed his arms for effect, but right now his muscles were not quite up to moving at all. He had already waved off - verbally - Kise’s enthusiastic offer to help. Kagami, the traitor, had just laughed at him and gone to challenge Aomine to a 1-on-1.

“Giving up already?” Akashi asked with a knowing smile.

Tetsuya considered that for a moment. He could have pointed out how underhanded taunts were well under Akashi’s level. But alas, he was way too tired for even that. So he settled on a blunt ‘yes’.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. He shifted his eyes to the side for a moment, taking in the sight of their teammates’ diligent training. One week wasn’t much time, but they all had the necessary motivation to try their hardest. Tetsuya would not stand for Jabberwock’s continued disregard of everything he believed in. Well, wouldn’t stand for it quite literally, as it was.

“A break can’t hurt.” Akashi concluded and clapped his hands. Instantly, the sound of squeaking shoes and bouncing balls fell silent. It was remarkable and slightly enviable how well Akashi still commanded all their attention. Even the non-ex-Teikou members. “Alright everyone, take a five minute break and then we’re going to play some matches. If that is alright?” The last bit was added as an afterthought, addressed to the couch and his assistants. Tetsuya could hear Momoi sigh exasperatedly, but she went with it, as usual. Coach ‘hmph’ed audibly and Aida’s reaction went over Tetsuya’s head completely.

“Are we going to play 5-on-5?” Someone, Aomine, asked.

“Yes.” Akashi turned back to the still lying Tetsuya who now carried a pinched expression. Behind them, a ruckus picked up as Kise started the painful game of ‘building teams with the least likeability of members ~~accidentally~~ killing each other’.

“Akashi has no mercy.” Tetsuya muttered and made a serious attempt at getting up. He got up halfway, before his back muscles decided to give up. He flopped back down.

“Is Kuroko alright?” Takao asked somewhere behind them. Midorima’s reply was lost in the still ongoing squabble about team building.

Akashi smiled and then took a step forward to offer him a hand. Tetsuya eyed it critically.

“I’m not going to drop you.” Akashi said with an odd note of softness to his voice, that Tetsuya noticed and then decided to file away for later inspection. He was too exhausted to think too much right now.

“What happened to me needing to get stronger on my own?” Tetsuya asked. He still reached for the offered hand. Getting up was a struggle and Tetsuya’s legs were rather unsteady but Akashi didn’t move out of his space as expected. Suddenly they were very close together.

Having Akashi once again as his team captain was a curse and a blessing all in one wrapping. Akashi was an exceptional leader and playing under his guidance was truly enjoyable. But.

Well.

Tetsuya’s nerves suffered.

“There are many ways to reach a goal.” Akashi said with a cryptic smile. He had yet to pull away his hand. “Come now, I promise a surprise if we win. You will be on my team.”

Tetsuya felt slightly floored when he finally walked away. It was a good thing he ended up on the same team with Akashi. Being marked by Takao was a proverbial pain in his backside, but ultimately preferable to being marked by Akashi and his irresistible physically heat-sourced attraction.

And there wasn’t so much an ‘if’ but a ‘when’ wherever Akashi-kun was concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 3 (April 13)**  
>  **Nostalgia** | Childhood | Dreams

Tetsuya paused in front of the convenience store. No one noticed as usual, but maybe that was for the better. Training for the Vorpal Swords was much like training had been in the Teikou days, back when he had just made first string. Everyone was motivated, it was hellish but also the most fun he ever had in his life.

They used to go for ice cream after, in a convenience store just like this one.

He shook the thoughts from his head and made to catch up with the others. He could have called out, and maybe he would have even been heard, but somehow it felt too much like clinging to the past. Their days at Teikou were over, it would never return to the easygoing nature of middle school life.

He was stopped however by a hand that suddenly grabbed on to his arm. Tetsuya turned and found himself face to face with Akashi. Tetsuya was startled. He hadn’t noticed that Akashi was still behind him and not in the middle of the group ahead where he expected him to be.

“How about some ice cream, Kuroko?” Akashi asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He put away the phone he held in his other hand. Tetsuya nodded dumbly. Akashi had never been part of their after practice outings back in Teikou. Somehow Tetsuya had completely overlooked his presence as a result.

“Let’s go then.” Akashi pulled on his arm and before Tetsuya could say anything, or at least alert the others to their detour, Akashi had maneuvered him inside.

“Akashi-kun what is the meaning of this?” Tetsuya valiantly ignored the frantic beating of his heart. Akashi had yet to let go of his arm. He was only relieved they weren’t holding hands, his palms were too sweaty.

“Oh? But isn’t it obvious? It’s a date.” Akashi delivered the line with such earnest sincerity - and a most sweet smile - it took Tetsuya completely off guard. “I told you I’d give you a surprise if we won.”

“Akashi-kun’s victory was never in contest.” Tetsuya said weakly. His legs were weak. His heart was beating too fast and he had the unpleasant feeling of butterflies somersaulting in his belly. He was still exhausted from training, but he wasn’t stupid - or naïve - enough to believe that was the reason he felt the way he did.

Akashi’s smile intensified and it wrecked havoc on Tetsuya’s already fluttering nerves. He couldn’t even bring himself to resist when Akashi-kun pulled him into an almost-hug, bringing their faces _very_ close together. “I might have had rather self-serving interests to be honest.” Akashi-kun whispered and then, before Tetsuya could even blink, let alone comprehend, Akashi was gone from his side to check out the freezer contents.

Tetsuya followed in a daze. Somehow this all felt terribly nostalgic, and yet the flutter of his heart reminded him of the novelty of all this. He let Akashi pay without a fuss.

And maybe his ice cream tasted just a little bit sweeter.

(Akashi’s Popsicle stick was - of course - a win.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 4 (April 14)**  
>  The quote, “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death and animal abuse  
> sideline AkaKuro

His mother is watching him again. Seijuurou turns his back to her and presses his face against his lover’s collar bone. Tetsuya stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake.

For once at least, Shiori stays silent.

~*~

“They won’t be your friends just because you implement yourself in their lives.” His mother says.

Seijuurou opens his mouth to correct her, but he remembers where he is and closes it again. Ryouta gives him a concerned look but Seijuurou dispels his worry with a wordless smile. It is obviously enough, because Ryouta turns back to listening intently to Daiki’s account of how he finally met his long time crush Horikita Mei.

Tetsuya, without even looking, tightens his grip around Seijuurou’s hand.

“How much you cling to someone else’s skirt. You should know better Seijuurou. There is no space in your life for someone else. Just me. And you.” His mother laughs, and it would be a sweet sound, weren’t it for the sharp edges hidden underneath its melody. Shiori sits perched on the back of an empty chair - higher, always higher than him, as though she finds some sick satisfaction in looking down on him. She looks like his mother used to look, before she fell ill, before she had him - before she even met his father. He knows this face from pictures - de-aged to fit this younger version - and he knows this face from the image that stares back at him from the mirror every day.

“You’re wrong.” he says what feels like an eternity later in the privacy of his and Tetsuya’s bedroom. Tetsuya is taking a shower and will be back soon. Shiori sits on her usual place, the back of Seijuurou’s favorite armchair. Like it’s her, like everything that Seijuurou values is an instrument for her amusement.

“Am I?” Shiori dangles her feet. She should have toppled over already, by all the laws of physic she defies. But no matter how precariously she perches, she never falls.

Seijuurou rubs his temple. He doesn’t always see her, but when he does it is always accompanied by a headache. Today seems to be worse than usual. “I don’t seek their friendship. I am merely doing a favor for Tetsuya.”

Shiori just smiles, cold and cryptic and irrationally infuriating.

“What are you doing?” Tetsuya is standing in the doorway, hands half raised to the towel wrapped around his head. He is staring. Seijuurou drops his hand and realizes just now that he holds a book in it, ready to throw.

“Nothing.” He says. “There was a fly on the wall.” Tetsuya gives him a worrying look but doesn’t press further.

“Lying is just the beginning.” Shiori says.

Seijuurou closes his eyes and counts to ten. When he opens them, she is gone.

~*~

He can’t remember when it started. That is the first thing he notices. There is no clear distinction between the time he couldn’t see his mother and the time he could. Much later he realizes that isn’t the only missing piece.

~*~

Tetsuya stares in abject shock. Seijuurou can’t look away either, but he has the presence of mind to pull Tetsuya against this chest to spare him the sight of his mutilated dog.

“Who would do something like that?” Tetsuya is beyond himself, clutching to Seijuurou’s shirt. His eyes are wet and soon the wetness spreads to the fabric of Seijuurou’s shirt. He can’t remember a time Tetsuya ever cried this much. Nor can he remember what he did the last hour.

Seijuurou’s hand shakes as he pulls out his phone to call someone to take care of the dead dog.

“Yes, who would?” Shiori asks. Seijuurou clenches his free hand, but the shaking won’t stop. “Who would, Seijuurou? Who would?”

~*~

Seijuurou’s hands are irritated and red, but no matter how much he scrubs, the stains won’t disappear. There is blood crusted under his finger nails, bright and red and accusing.

Shiori smiles at him through the mirror. “Who’s next Seijuurou, who’s next?”

~*~

Seijuurou startles awake from the sight of Tetsuya’s dead eyes. For a short horrifying moment he thinks he’s blacked out again and done something horrible but then he feels the warmth wrapped around his side. Tetsuya’s breath puffs against his neck, slow and steady.

“Who’s next?” Shiori whispers in the darkness.

~*~

“What has you convinced it was you that killed the dog?” His therapist asks in his nasally droning voice.

“There was blood on my hands. And I couldn’t remember the time frame prior to the incident.” Seijuurou’s own voice sounds rather hollow to his ears. But therapy is helping. Shiori’s appearances have been rarer lately and she only stares at him instead of speaking.

“There are various reasons why your hands were covered in blood.” His therapist smiles at him the way a grandparent would smile at their grandchild. Benevolent and full of aged wisdom. “You might want to think about it like this. Your blackouts are the reason of overwork and stress. The hallucinations as you describe them may be another manifestation of that stress. What happened to your dog is regrettable, but you might only be projecting the guilt onto yourself. It is a common occurrence…”

His therapist drones on, but Seijuurou’s attention is drawn away by his relief. He’d been so afraid to wake up one day and find Tetsuya’s blood on his hands.

He tunes back in to listen to his therapist’s advice on how to handle his stress.

~*~

He buys flowers on the way back home.

~*~

Tetsuya never looks as beautiful as when he is bathed in moonlight and the glitter of stars. Seijuurou slips a ring on his fingers and feels like he’s the happiest man alive. Shiori has been absent for three months now.

~*~

Seijuurou fingers the ring on his hand. “I had a dream last night.” His therapist hums to signal he’s listening. “I had that dream before, but it stopped when I picked up therapy.” He stops twisting the band of silver and gold. They decided on a date for their wedding. The dream is worrying, but nothing he can’t handle.

“What was it about?”

“I killed my fiancée.” It hurt to speak the words. Like somehow he is giving them life. But that is absurd, of course.

“Oh my,” something happens to his therapists voice. Seijuurou looks up and all the joy and the content drains from his mind. “What makes you think it was a dream?” Shiori says. The room, his therapist’s office - his therapist who never even had a name, who was just _there_ \- bleeds away, gives way to their bedroom. They picked out the color together, a gentle shade of sky blue, like Tetsuya’s eyes - it is now tainted with scarlet red.

Seijuurou sits frozen. He knows what sight will expect him when he looks at the bed. He’s seen it already in his dream that wasn’t a dream.

“Why?” His voice is fickle, on the edge of breaking, but he has to ask, _has_ to know.

Shiori looks at him. “Would it comfort you, if I had a specific reason?” She asks and Seijuurou starts shaking. “I was bored. Your attitude seemed interesting. I wanted to see how well your willpower would hold up.”

“Why?” He whispers, “what have I ever done to you, _mother?”_

She smiles and it is lined with razors. “I never said I was your mother.”

Seijuurou inhales. The air tastes sharp and bitter - no, it tastes like blood. He wants to close his eyes but can’t. There is a name on his tongue that he can’t fathom. “Who are you?” He rasps.

The woman just smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 5 (April 15*) - Teikou AkaKuro Day**  
>  (or HS!Akashi x Teikou!Kuroko)  
>  ~~First Meetings | Awkwardness | Gratitude~~ **KuroAkaKuro special**

At first Seijuurou had been convinced he was dreaming. But when Tetsuya had bent down to nuzzle his crotch and the unmistakable sensation of arousal had sparked through his body, Seijuurou had known this couldn’t be just a dream.

“Akashi-kun is quite rude to be distracted like that.” Kuroko whispered against the shell of his ear. his breath was hot on his skin and sent shivers of anticipation down his spine.

“I’m not distracted.” Seijuurou objected.

“Ah, does that mean Akashi-kun is overwhelmed?” Tetsuya asked and looked up at him. The sight did things to Seijuurou’s brain he’d never thought possible. Tetsuya’s lips were spit-slick and he was flushed a pretty red. He looked deliciously forbidden, the way he was perched between Seijuurou’s legs, mouth just a few centimeters above the bulge in his pants.

It was harder than it should be to act nonchalant. “Tetsuya has much to learn before he can overwhelm me.”

Tetsuya didn’t smirk, not openly at least, but his eyes spoke undoubtedly a challenge. “Is that so?” He murmured and went to suck on the tip of Seijuurou’s clothed erection. Seijuurou could barely contain the sound that threatened to spill from his lips. Just then Kuroko pulled him into a kiss, hot and demanding, pulling part of his attention away from Tetsuya.

Tetsuya, apparently, was not wont to simply give up. He mouthed the bulge and then grazed his teeth over the tip. Seijuurou exhaled, head spinning, but Kuroko’s insistent lips refused to let him catch his breath. He dug his hands into the sheets, but to little avail. The sensations were simply overwhelming.

And then, just when he was about to come in his pants - and wouldn’t that have been embarrassing - Tetsuya stopped. Kuroko licked one last teasing stripe down his neck and then also stopped.

Seijuurou did not squirm, he absolutely didn’t.

“Kuroko. Tetsuya.” He tried to make it sound commanding, but his voice failed him and it came out breathless and, above all, _needy_.

Kuroko chuckled, the sound ghosting as a breath over his skin and sending a new wave of shivers down his spine. “How about you tell us how much you want it, Akashi-kun?” He murmured.

“Yes, Akashi-kun.” The way Tetsuya peeked up from under his bangs was truly unfair. “Tell us.”

Seijuurou swallowed. Maybe for the first time in his life, words failed him. Tetsuya’s lips quirked upwards the faintest amount. His expression was knowing. “It seems Akashi-kun doesn’t want to play with us.”

Kuroko hummed by his ear. And then they moved, as though choreographed, to meet for a kiss directly in front of Seijuurou. It wasn’t just any kiss either, no innocent peck of lips - but a full blown kiss, involving tongue and a lot of it at that.

He should have probably put up more resistance, tried to protect his dignity, but this simply wasn’t worth his pride. Seijuurou gave in. And begged.

And he couldn’t say he regretted a single thing when both Kuroko and Tetsuya descended on him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 6 (April 16)**  
>  Domesticity | Future | **Age Gap**

School was a necessary but tedious affair. Seijuurou excelled - it was at simple as that. That was until one day a new modern literature teacher was introduced to the class.

“My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It is a pleasure to meet you all.” He put down his name in nicely measured strokes, only a little bit of flourish to it. His hair was brightly blue, matching the set of most beautiful eyes Seijuurou had ever seen.

School - modern literature class that is - had just become interesting.

~*~

“Akashi-kun, would you care to share your thoughts with us?” Kuroko-sensei was a patient teacher, kind and understanding, but in return he expected his class to at least listen. Which Seijuurou very much wasn’t. Well, technically he was, Kuroko-sensei’s voice was too sweet to tune out, but.

Seijuurou smirked and was rewarded with a _very_ faint blush. “I’m afraid that wouldn’t be appropriate for class, Kuroko-sensei.” Seijuurou said smoothly. In the back some girls giggled but Seijuurou paid them no mind. Kuroko-sense couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Then Akashi-kun will have to stay behind after class.” He said in an attempt to be stern.

Seijuurou smiled. “If Kuroko-sensei wishes.” He used the opportunity to wink when no one was looking. This time the blush was much more obvious.

~*~

“Akashi-kun, you need to pay more attention to class.” Kuroko-sensei had retreated behind his desk and as now looking up at Seijuurou. His eyes up close were even more beautiful.

“But I was paying attention.” Seijuurou said, voice low enough to force Kuroko-sensei to lean in to listen. Kuroko-sensei’s breath was coming slightly more erratic than usual and from the angle it was impossible to miss the color riding in his cheeks. “Don’t you want to ask me what I was thinking about?” Seijuurou murmured, leaning forward and into Kuroko-sensei’s space.

Kuroko-sensei swallowed. But his eyes were transfixed by Seijuurou’s intent gaze. “What were you thinking about?” He sounded dazed.

“I was thinking…” Seijuurou braced himself on the desk to bring his mouth directly next to Kuroko-sensei’s ear, “how delicious Kuroko-sensei would look, naked and covered with my cum.”

Kuroko-sensei jolted away as though he had received an electric shock. His face was twisted in the expected indignation, but he couldn’t full Seijuurou. His pulse had picked up even more and he had moistened his lips in a subconscious gesture. “Akashi-kun, what are you doing?”

To his credit, Kuroko-sensei made a valiant attempt at meeting Seijurou’s eyes. Seijuurou wet his lips and note with satisfaction how Kuroko-sensei traced the motion with his eyes.

“Shouldn’t that be obvious, Kuroko-sensei? I am seducing you.” Seijuurou sat on the desk and swung his legs over to encapsulate Kuroko-sensei. He had reeled back earlier, but he had yet to make another move to get away from him.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko-sensei looked faintly panicked. He cleared his throat and his eyes darted left and right before settling on Seijuurou’s mouth. “We can’t do this.” He whispered, but it didn’t sound convinced at all.

“We can.” Seijuurou murmured.

“Akashi-“

“Call me Seijuurou.” He ordered and finally dove in for the kiss. It was a somewhat awkward angle, having to bend down from his high perch, but when his lips met Kuroko-sensei’s it was all worth it. Kuroko-sensei’s lips were soft and slightly chapped from his subconscious worrying. He didn’t react at first, eyes wide and startled, but then Seijuurou flicked out his tongue and all resistance drained from his teacher.

Kuroko-sensei sighed and closed his eyes. Seijuurou flicked out his tongue to lick over Kuroko-sensei’s lips and to his surprise he opened up immediately. He tasted faintly sweet, like vanilla and Seijuurou chased the taste with his tongue.

They broke apart after a while. Kuroko-sensei was breathing hard, pupils diluted and cheeks flushed a delicious shade of red. He looked positively wrecked. Seijuurou was about to leave it for today - debauching Kuroko-sensei surely had its appeal, but he preferred a slow conquest, not to mention the thought of how Kuroko-sensei would have to relief himself later was absolutely irresistible - when Kuroko-sensei pulled him in again.

He cradled Seijuurou’s neck with his hand while fisting his other in the front of his school uniform. He broke apart after biting gently on Seijuurou’s lower lip, something that left his student incredibly turned on. Kuroko-sensei had a hungry glint in his eyes that made it rather clear Seijuurou wouldn’t be going anywhere for a while.

“Now Akashi-kun, I think some supplementary lessons are in order. Your performance is less tan satisfactory.” He came very close to purring the words. Seijuurou’s blood pooled in his groin and he felt himself swell in his pants.

“I told you to call me Seijuurou.” His voice was unsteady, but right now Seijuurou didn’t care.

Kuroko-sensei’s lips quirked slightly in what could not yet be called a smile. “You are ten years too early to try and give me orders.” He said and then proceeded to push Seijuurou back down on his desk. “It seems this require some in depth tutoring.”

Seijuurou was late to his next class, his uniform was sticky and uncomfortable in places, but it had all been worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DAY 7 (April 17)**  
>  Alternate Universe

“Is this how it ends?” Tetsuya asked the approaching figure. He had to swallow down the blood welling from his lungs, and every breath hurt, but he didn’t allow himself to falter. Even if all he could do was glaring.

“No, this is the beginning.” Akashi said with a cruel little smirk. “You will wish it was, though.” He was murmuring now, as he bent over Tetsuya. He tried to get away, all instincts warning him to flee, but he couldn’t move. He was bleeding out and the world was already darkening at the edges. “This is only the beginning, Tetsuya.” Akashi’s tongue wrapped around his name intimately, like he somehow had the right to. Tetsuya couldn’t move.

Akashi’s eyes were bright - too bright - one red and one golden, like a sun and its dying twin. His smile was almost gentle as he reached out to touch a hand touch Tetsuya’s neck. There was something wrong with that smile. Too sharp, too close, too-

Tetsuya screamed. The pain was blinding and for a long time, it was the only thing he knew. When he woke, the world was different. Everything was so much brighter and sharper, like someone adjusted the focus on his eyes. It took him a while to understand that it was him who had changed. It took him much less time to realize Akashi wasn’t lying.

It was only the beginning.

~*~

His life was no longer his own, but Tetsuya learned to deal with that.

~*~

Humans were indeed incredible in their adaptability. Tetsuya no longer required food and drink like other humans, no longer needed to sleep. He learned to incorporate the additional time into his life. He never quite learned to incorporate the _hunger_.

~*~

Years passed and Tetsuya still didn’t know why Akashi had turned him. He never sought his company, never fed from him. Yet every time Tetsuya strayed too far, Akashi would come and find him, drag him home and leave a new set of scars on Tetsuya’s skin.

“So that Tetsuya may never forget who he belongs to.” He would say with an odd glint in his left discolored eye, once he was done. It was always the same, one variant or another. It took Tetsuya a long time to realize there was no lesson to be learned.

~*~

There were others like him. Akashi would bring them in like he had brought him all those years ago. They would wake to a new world and unquenchable hunger. Some of them adapted well. Others raged and thrashed or simply lost all will to continue until Akashi put them down. But even those that adapted, eventually crumbled. They sought out their deaths as if it were salvation.

Tetsuya couldn’t say they were wrong.

~*~

Eventually Tetsuya stopped yanking on his leash. Maybe there had been a lesson after all.

~*~

“Tetsuya has been rather obedient lately.” Akashi observed one night. Tetsuya looked up from the book he was reading. The room was dark, devoid of any light source but his eyes no longer required light to see anyway. Akashi sat in his favorite chair, a glass of red liquid in his hands that wasn’t wine. Tetsuya had had a hard time ignoring its powerful scent.

Feeding was the one thing he would never get used to.

There was not much he could say to that. He hadn’t been obedient per se - not doing anything at all couldn’t really be considered obedient - but he hadn’t been disobedient either. So he stayed silent.

Akashi swirled the blood in his glass, making it swish and slosh, a sound only audible to Tetsuya’s enhanced sense of hearing. “That deserves a reward, don’t you think?” The question was undoubtedly a trap. Akashi’s right eye was dull, a muted red that stood in stark contrast to the glinting light in his left, golden eye.

Tetsuya put down his book and folded his hands in his lap. He had no experience with Akashi’s ‘rewards’, but he doubted it was a good thing. Nothing was good in this new life. Not when it was ruled by Akashi and his hunger alike. “If Akashi thinks so.” He said with as neutral a tone as possible.

Akashi smirked and swirled his glass once more. “Tetsuya must be hungry.” He said with a measured tone. He met Tetsuya’s eyes over the rim of his glass and took a sip. Akashi wasn’t a messy eater by any means, but now there was a small droplet of blood on his lips. Akashi slipped out his tongue and licked it up. Even if he wanted to, Tetsuya couldn’t look away.

“Come here, Tetsuya.” Akashi said. There was a tone to his voice, an underlying melody of sorts that made it impossible not to follow. He moved without ever giving the conscious command to do so.

“That’s a good boy.” Akashi whispered. The smile on his lips was sharp and had Tetsuya been in his right mind, he would have turned tail and run. But he wasn’t. And when Akashi dipped his finger into the red liquid and held it out, Tetsuya bent down obediently. He pushed out his tongue to lick off the drop, but just then something in Akashi’s eyes caught his attention. He jerked back with all the power he could muster. Something - an intangible force - seemed to hold him back but it snapped under the force of his retreat.

Akashi’s eyes narrowed. “Tetsuya,” he said warningly. The drop still clung to his finger, glistening red and enticing, drawing Tetsuya’s eyes almost against his will. There was something wrong with that blood. Its scent was too alluring, too strong for just a simple drop of blood.

“No,” he pressed out. “I won’t.”

“You will.” Akashi said and there was a hint of ice in his voice.

Tetsuya backed up. Akashi moved so fast Tetsuya barely caught the movement. One moment he sat relaxed in his chair, the next he had Tetsuya pinned down to the ground, effortlessly with one hand. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Akashi’s left eye glinted, even in the darkness of the room. He tilted the glass and drank. Tetsuya felt a bout of panic well up, he wanted, no he _needed_ that blood. Akashi bent down and kissed him. For a moment Tetsuya was confused, but then the potent taste of blood hit him.

He had been right. It wasn’t ordinary blood. It was like the essence of life had been distilled into its purest form. Liquid fire was running down Tetsuya’s throat. He felt the power ignite every vein, every little capillary that ran through his body and for the first time in centuries, he felt _alive_.

When he came to, the world was dull and dark. The hunger was gone.

~*~

There used to be a bond between him and Akashi. A quiet thrum in the bones of his body, a subtle pull that inevitably honed in on Akashi, no matter how far. It had made running away a useless attempt, but that never stopped him from trying. Without it, it took Tetsuya much longer to finally locate his former master.

He found him eventually, on the balcony of the highest floor, gazing out at the moonless night. Tetsuya paused at the door. It was dark and his eyes no longer could see as well as they used to. Tetsuya felt like a child in a world that had grown too big and too strange all of a sudden. Like he had to try and relearn walking all over again.

He could barely make out Akashi’s silhouette against the star dotted backdrop of the night sky.

“Why did you do it?” He asked into the silence. “Whatever it is you did.”

Akashi didn’t reply.

“Akashi-kun-“

“You are free, isn’t that what you wanted?” Only, what he wanted had never mattered.

“What do you mean?”

“You are free. Live the life I took from you.”

Tetsuya’s ears were as dull as his eyes, but even so he caught the odd tone in Akashi’s voice. If he hadn’t known better he would have thought it was regret.

Tetsuya stared at the back he could just barely make out in the darkness. An odd byproduct of the treatment - whatever it was - was that every scar on his body, every mark Akashi had so meticulously inflicted, was gone. It was as though time had been reversed.

“Akashi-kun wouldn’t do that.” He heard himself say. “You kept me for centuries, you wouldn’t just abandon…” abandon what? All the hard work he had put into grooming Tetsuya? Shaping him into whatever he wished? All the many failures Akashi brought in, all the similarities between them and Tetsuya. Bright eyed and fragile and bearing a hope that was too large for them to carry.

Whatever it was Akashi wanted, he hadn’t yet gotten it. Tetsuya swallowed. He felt weak, so regrettably weak. Still, he crossed the distance between them, braced the darkness that now longer was his friend.

How?

“You weren’t going to let me free, were you?” He asked the shadowed line of Akashi’s back.

Finally, Akashi moved. Tetsuya’s enhanced eyes had barely been able to catch the movement; his human eyes didn’t even register movement. Akashi was close, hand drawn to a claw that had come to stop millimeters away from Tetsuya’s face. His eyes - both of them - were as red as blood.

“Akashi-kun was going to feed on me.” Tetsuya said and his voice felt small and weak in the space between them. Akashi’s eyes glimmered in the darkness, bright, like dots of coal in the dying embers of a fire.

“I couldn’t,” was all he said, and then he was gone. Tetsuya’s ears didn’t even catch the rustling of wind in fabric. Tetsuya was left in the cold darkness, alone and confused.

Akashi never returned.

~*~

There was one final lesson to be learned. Loneliness is an entirely human concept.

~*~

Even though his human memory is weak and unreliable, compared to before, Tetsuya can’t forget the expression in Akashi’s eyes that last moment under a moonless night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akakuro Prompt, College!AU: Backrub - Both Akashi and Kuroko is on their college's basket ball team but because of an exam, Akashi had to skip practice one day. During this particular practice, Kuroko manages to pull something but hides it. However, can he hide it from his room mate Akashi and his emperor eye?

Tetsuya stared reproachfully at the book he had dropped on the floor. One elbow swipe while turning on his chair and the damage had been done. Normally a dropped book wouldn’t even be an issue. But. Well.

Of course, the one time Akashi had to skip practice because of a badly timed exam, Tetsuya pulled a muscle. He wasn’t even sure how it had happened exactly. He thought it must have happened when he attempted to dunk. (He could only ever do that when Akashi was not there, because there was absolutely no way in hell that he would ever attempt the humiliation of trying to dunk when Akashi was present. And could potentially see him fall flat on his face. Wanting to dunk and physically being not able to was a serious problem.)

As a result, he could now barely move his neck to the left without sharp pain shooting through his neck and shoulder area. And while sitting motionless at his desk and tackling his economics studies was a more or less acceptable method to deal with it, his attempt to reach for his teacup without actually moving his body, had resulted in the aforementioned book displacement.

There was no way he could pick that up without hurting. But he couldn’t let it lay on the floor either. Akashi, who also happened to be his roommate (and lover), was a very orderly person. So was Kuroko. Therefore, any book lying randomly on the floor would cause suspicion.

Tetsuya braced himself. Just then, the door to their shared room opened and Akashi walked in. Tetsuya kicked the book under the desk the millisecond before Akashi actually entered.

Tetsuya tried to appear as inconspicuous as possible, which was rather hard considering he was sitting in his chair, work spread out on the desk, but facing the room for no apparent reason. Akashi didn’t comment and just nodded tiredly as he dropped his book bag on his own chair.

“How was the exam?” Tetsuya asked after surreptitiously correcting his displaced position.

Akashi rubbed a hand over his eyes. He had to attend a faculty meeting as the student body representative early in the morning, then bridge the time until his exam which was scheduled to take three hours. “As expected.” Akashi said in reply and walked over to receive a kiss. Tetsuya internally panicked but managed to lean into the kiss without tensing or grimacing. Hot pain shot through him, but he held it in.

If only he could lie down. But that would require standing and walking and changing the spatial orientation of his body. Not to mention, he would have to change. The pain hadn’t been as severe earlier, so he had managed to change out of his practice clothes and shower just fine. But pulling on clean clothes had already been a challenge. Now he could barely move without debilitating pain.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi was looking at him. Tetsuya realized he had been spacing out. He met Akashi’s gaze with the most open and least suspicious expression he could muster.

“Yes, Akashi-kun?”

“Why is there a book under your desk?” He instinctively followed Akashi’s line of sight, turning his head slightly to the left and that was when white hot pain lanced through him. Tetsuya froze. From the corner of his eyes he could see the very stern, yet somewhat smug, expression on Akashi’s face. At least he hadn’t whelped like the first time he accidentally moved the wrong way.

“Did you overexert yourself again?” Akashi leaned forward to gaze at him. Tetsuya couldn’t move away without upsetting his neck so he remained where he was. “No…” Akashi frowned. His left eye seemed to catch the light in an odd way, shifting colors from red to gold. “You tried to dunk, didn’t you? I estimate you failed to coordinate your upper body with your jump and in an effort to correct the angle of your throw you overcompensated with your shoulder. Really, Tetsuya should know better.”

Tetsuya gave in and pulled a face. He couldn’t do much else really.

“I don’t understand why you won’t stop trying.” Akashi finally pulled back and Tetsuya would have relaxed, hadn’t that put him at risk to move the wrong way.

“Of course Akashi-kun wouldn’t.” Tetsuya muttered.

Akashi, who had been about to rifle through his sport’s bag that lay at the foot of his bed, paused. “What are you implying?”

Tetsuya gingerly prodded at the affected area with his fingers. Maybe if he’d just push at the right position he would fix whatever nerve he had pulled. “Akashi-kun can do everything on the court. For someone like me who can only be a shadow, dunking is an unachievable dream. Or so you would have me believe. I chose to believe otherwise.” Tetsuya said with no small amount of reproach.

Akashi’s face softened. “I can’t deny that I think it is foolish to pursue something out of one’s reach, but at the same time I have to commend your tenacity.”

“Thank you.” Tetsuya said blandly.

Akashi smiled faintly. “Let me take a look.”

“There is nothing to see. I just pulled something.”

“And you didn’t think of going to the nurse.”

Tetsuya grimaced slightly. “I hoped to be spared the lecture. I should have known that Akashi-kun wouldn’t miss a detail.”

“Evidently. But I might be able to help you out. Can you take off your shirt?”

Tetsuya gave him a flat stare. “No. I will have to be buried with these clothes.”

Akashi was unperturbed. He gently ran his fingers over the affected area. (How he knew exactly where that was, was anyone’s guess.) The touch was gentle and Tetsuya quickly found himself relaxing. He hadn’t realized just how tense he had been. Now he felt like he could finally breathe again. Just then, Akashi dug his fingers right into the edge of his shoulder blade.

Tetsuya made a rather high pitched noise of pain and almost fell of the chair in his flailing. It took him a moment to realize that after the initial pain was gone he could move almost freely again. There was a dull ache and a slight pull on his muscles but the worst was gone. Stunned, Tetsuya fingered his neck.

“Better?” Akashi asked with a smug smile. Tetsuya was too relieved to be offended so he simply smiled and nodded.

“How did you do that?”

“You clamped in a nerve, I merely saw to free it.”

Tetsuya decided not to inquire how Akashi even knew that was the case. It would end up in a lecture about sports medicine full of medical jargon most likely. Something he could do without.

“Thank you.” He said and finally bent down to pick up his book. Now he could resume his studying.

“Don’t I get a reward?” Akashi asked from behind him.

“Akashi-kun got to show off his skills; that should be reward enough.” Tetsuya grumbled, but turned around anyway to peck a quick kiss on Akashi’s cheek. Akashi had other plans and grabbed Tetsuya’s neck to kiss him for real.

There wouldn’t be much studying done today, Tetsuya conceded after Akashi finally released him for a breath of air. Oh well. There were worse things. He could use the opportunity and kiss the smug expression from Akashi’s face. Not that it ended up stuck.


End file.
